


Кое-что о солонках и верных решениях

by allayonel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После событий с Нарадой Споку пришлось делать сложный выбор: остаться ли во флоте или отправиться на Новый Вулкан.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кое-что о солонках и верных решениях

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Фандомную Битву 2013.  
> Бета Турмалин.

По экрану дисплея пробегали виды планеты, которую вулканцы, вошедшие в новый Совет, выбрали для заселения. Из космоса она казалась практически двойником Вулкана, но сделанные группами высадки видеозаписи показывали огромную разницу. Спок отмечал и совершенно непохожий рельеф, и другой оттенок горных пород, непривычный спектр местного солнца. Эйдетическая память предоставляла слишком детальные картины для сравнения. Все, что осталось от Вулкана – воспоминания о нем нескольких тысяч выживших. И каждый раз, когда Спок смотрел на новую планету, память без промаха била в какой-то нервный центр ниже солнечного сплетения, заставляя сжимать кулаки, словно это могло облегчить боль потери.  
Мир казался нестабильным. Стоило закрыть глаза, и тело обманывало, создавая иллюзии. Бетонные плиты пола начинали качаться под ногами, шли трещинами, обламывались неровными кусками и падали в никуда, взметая клубы красной пыли.   
У Спока уже была возможность помедитировать в одиночестве, но даже двенадцать часов непрерывной медитации не избавили его от этих странных иллюзий. Он не был болен. По крайней мере, физически. И он справлялся. Суровая школа вулканского воспитания не позволяла потерять себя в непривычно сильных человеческих эмоциях. А что во всем были виноваты его человеческая половина и пережитое горе, он не сомневался.  
  
В этом блоке библиотеки Академии было пусто – и к лучшему. Споку без труда удалось зарезервировать отдельный кабинет с интергалактическим доступом и большим экраном. И вот уже пару часов он дотошно изучал данные по планете, которая должна была стать ему новым домом. Пытался изучать.  
Он оставил окно открытым. Академия опустела на выходные, и никакие посторонние звуки не доносились с прилегающей территории – разве что редкие крики птиц. По дороге в библиотеку Спок встретил только пару кадетов, поприветствовавших старшего по званию и проводивших его долгими взглядами. Их глубокое сочувствие и виноватая радость от того, что с Землей все в порядке, и они сами живы, будто бы ударили его плотной волной, заставив еле заметно сбиться с шага. И когда он закрыл за собой дверь кабинета, отрезая себя от всего остального мира, с его губ сорвался невольный вздох облегчения. Не хотелось никого видеть. Спок надеялся спокойно поработать и исполнить просьбу отца: составить погодные графики и прогнозы изменения климата планеты с учетом нового фактора – появления переселенцев. Он не мог предположить, что его подведет собственная память, не позволив сосредоточиться на задаче. Но вот уже второй час он просто смотрел на экран, а в голове мелькали другие картины, слышались навсегда исчезнувшие голоса…  
  
– Если что – я стучал! – раздался голос от двери.   
Спок еле заметно вздрогнул и отвернулся от компьютера.  
Позади него, в нескольких шагах от кресла, улыбаясь, стоял Джеймс Т. Кирк. Он был одет в капитанскую форму и выглядел… достойно. Впрочем, землянину всегда шла форма. Спок отметил это краем сознания и тут же погасил эту мысль.  
– Капитан, – приветствовал он, поднимаясь. Официально Кирк не являлся больше его капитаном – не после того, как «Энтерпрайз» вернулась в док, и они передали корабль техникам и штабистам. Сейчас они были не на службе, и, тем не менее, Спок не мог оставаться в кресле в присутствии человека, который некоторое время был его командиром.  
– Ты как вообще?  
– Предположу, что вас интересует мое физическое и эмоциональное состояние. В обоих случаях ответ – удовлетворительно.  
– Да? А выглядишь не очень. Извини, что отвлекаю, но я уже второй день пытаюсь с тобой связаться, а ты никак не реагируешь: комм заблокирован, письма уходят в никуда, – Джим шагнул вперед, сокращая дистанцию. – Если бы я мог такое вообразить, то решил бы, что ты от меня прячешься.  
– Я не прятался от вас.  
– Да, это было бы странно, – признал Кирк и перешел сразу к делу. – Ты в курсе, что «Энтерпрайз» отправляется в первую миссию через два дня? Пусть краткосрочная, четыре месяца, но это наша миссия и наш корабль. Скотти уже заканчивает проверку. А я все еще не получил твоего запроса.  
– Вы не получили моего запроса, потому что я его не отсылал, – Голос у Спока был ровный, выражение лица нечитаемо-вежливое, впрочем, как всегда.   
– Это из-за колонизации? – Кирк нахмурился и кивнул в сторону продолжающего транслировать изображения экрана. – Виды, конечно, впечатляющие. Думаешь наведаться на этот Новый Вулкан?  
– Подобный сценарий наиболее вероятен, – уклончиво ответил Спок.  
– Так и думал, что ты заработался. Ничего, подождут твои сценарии, – Кирк отмахнулся от темы, сосредотачиваясь на том, зачем пришел. – Так. Спок, я принес контракт. Обычный минимум, тридцать семь печатных страниц на стандарте, еще столько же на вулканском, – он шагнул к компьютеру, кинул папку прямо на консоль и оперся задом о стол, загораживая спиной экран и складывая руки на груди. – Хотя, ты, наверное, его наизусть знаешь… Два дня до выхода из доков. Место первого офицера свободно.  
– Я не собираюсь подписывать контракт, – сказал Спок бесстрастно. – И посоветовал бы вам использовать время с пользой и выбрать помощника из предложенных штабом вариантов. Вам отправлены на рассмотрение четыре кандидатуры на пост старшего помощника: коммандер Йохансон, лейтенант-коммандер Вицку, коммандер Якатау, коммандер Декстер. Несмотря на разные психофизические показатели кандидатов, все они обладают максимальным индексом ответственности, прекрасной подготовкой и серьезным послужным списком. Любой из них гармонично дополнит вас и будет незаменим на борту Энтерпрайз, создав возрастной противовес.  
– Считаешь, что мне нужен противовес? Что я недостаточно уравновешен для поста капитана? – Кирк сузил глаза, отлип от стола и выпрямился.  
– Я не говорил подобного. Ваше повышение было довольно рискованным, но предсказуемым, и во время нашей общей миссии вы показали качества, необходимые настоящему командиру. Тем не менее, ваш опыт минимален, и вам понадобится тот, кто уже неоднократно сталкивался с возможными критическими ситуациями, кто знаком с ежедневной бумажной рутиной и имеет опыт дипломатических контактов.  
– Ну и в чем дело? С критическими ситуациями ты тоже сталкивался, а что касается рутины – думаю, ты справишься получше некоторых корабельных ветеранов, да и по части дипломатии – ты ведь у нас сын посла, разве нет? Брось, Спок. Ты же понимаешь, что создан путешествовать между звездами, а не просиживать штаны в какой-нибудь лаборатории. Ты же хочешь остаться во флоте! Я чувствую!  
Вулканец окинул его взглядом, в котором, несмотря на привычную бесстрастность, без труда можно было прочитать все, что он думает о внезапной чувствительности Кирка.   
– Только не говори мне… Они что, заставили тебя не отправлять запрос? Они решили, что знают, как лучше? Обязательно подпихнуть мне под бок какого-нибудь звездоносного старикашку, который будет отслеживать, не набедокурил ли этот психованный вчерашний кадет? И ты согласился, чтобы мне навязали няньку?  
– В команде, офицерская группа которой на 85 процентов состоит из вчерашних или даже сегодняшних выпускников, необходимо присутствие опытных космолетчиков. И – отвечая на ваш вопрос – меня никто не заставлял.   
– Заставлять может и не заставляли, а манипулировать они умеют. Что они сказали?   
– Их логика была безупречной. И это все равно совпадало с моим желанием покинуть службу.  
– Погоди. Так ты… – Джим задохнулся, – Ты всерьез не собираешься возвращаться на «Энтерпрайз»?  
Похоже, до него наконец-то дошло.  
  
Эмоции Кирка были ощутимы даже на расстоянии. Нарастающее раздражение, беспокойство, волнение, обида. Это почти утомляло. Спок лишь на секунду прикрыл глаза.   
Если бы этот шумный землянин знал, сколько часов потрачено на размышления над этим вопросом, сколько вероятностей взвешено, вариантов рассмотрено, сколько необходимостей каталогизировано и упорядочено его разумом. Остаться во флоте или уйти? «Доверься чувствам», – просил старик из другой вселенной. Для него этот выбор казался таким очевидным. «Доверься чувствам» звучало как «доверься мне, я знаю, что для тебя лучше». Но откуда он мог знать, как все обернется в будущем? Он был в прошлом, которое ему не принадлежало. Как он мог быть настолько уверен, что его личный выбор подойдет и для младшего Спока?..  
– Тогда имей смелость признать, – тон Кирка стал холодным, в нем появились злые нотки, – что ты просто не хочешь служить под моим командованием. Если бы ты хотел корабль для себя, я бы еще понял. Но так! И вообще… Я думал, между нами все уже ясно, но если ты все еще злишься за те слова на мостике – так и скажи. Я готов извиниться хоть сейчас. Ты же понимаешь, что я ничего не имел против тебя! То есть, имел, но не в том случае!..  
…Под веками продолжал свою пляску красный песок. Испытывал ли старик подобное? Хоронил ли родную планету в двадцать семь лет?..   
– Я не испытываю злости и не нуждаюсь в ваших извинениях. Вы поступили так, как требовала ситуация. Мы можем больше не возвращаться к этому вопросу?..  
– Тогда в чем дело? Не хочешь связываться со штабистами? Я могу позвонить Пайку. Он решит проблему, вы же друзья. Черт, мы целую планету спасли, можем выбить себе хоть какие-то преимущества? Если им так нужны старики на «Энтерпрайз», пусть засовывают их в другие подразделения!  
Кирк уже набирал на коммуникаторе какой-то номер. Спок еще больше напрягся.  
– Не надо никому звонить. У вас нет права вмешиваться в мою жизнь.  
– Ты серьезно думаешь, что я позволю тебе вот так рушить свою карьеру?  
– Остановитесь!  
– Могу я поговорить с адмиралом Пайком?..  
Спок крепко схватил руку с коммуникатором и сжал. Связь прервалась, а Кирк зашипел от боли.  
– Простите.  
Спок отпустил руку и попытался восстановить контроль.   
– Прошу меня простить, – повторил он снова, выключая компьютер, забрал планшет со стола и собрался покинуть комнату.  
– Спок… Ты серьезно так и уйдешь? – голос у Кирка стал до странного тихим. – Я не понимаю… Я думал, ты хочешь остаться. Думал, мы станем отличной командой. Мы ведь уже команда!  
– Вы были моим капитаном менее двух стандартных суток. Как вы можете строить прогнозы, основываясь на столь коротком периоде сотрудничества? – глухо и жестко произнес Спок, останавливаясь. – Мы могли бы стать хорошей или плохой командой, и вероятность второго варианта в 3,65 выше. Мы разные, у нас совершенно не совпадает отношение к обязанностям и получаемым приказам.   
– Мы выжили на Нараде, и то, как мы справились – уже показатель!   
– То, как мы справились, было обусловлено экстремальной обстановкой. Во время долгосрочной миссии я предвижу множество конфликтов разной степени тяжести. Наше сотрудничество не будет плодотворным. Разделить нас логично. Кроме того, в третий раз повторяю, я не планирую оставаться во флоте, – отрезал он.  
Повисло молчание. Кирк неотрывно смотрел на него с минуту, потом тихо сказал:  
– Значит, так? Ну, что ж, – и пошел к двери. Спок, почему-то уверенный, что землянин сейчас просто уйдет, задержал дыхание. Как будто с уходом этого человека все окончательно решится, и больше не будет дороги назад. Но тот шагнул к стене и вдруг со злостью стукнул кулаком по кнопке, открывающей утилизатор, швырнул в открывшуюся щель испорченный коммуникатор и снова развернулся к Споку, загораживая дверь. Похоже, он не собирался сдаваться так просто.  
– Значит, ты все проценты посчитал, да? Это я лично тебе не подхожу или вся наша команда не угодила?   
– Я высоко ценю команду, в которой имел честь работать. Но мой долг – помочь обустроить новую планету для моего вида, – упрямо произнес Спок, отводя взгляд.  
– А без тебя, конечно, не справятся! Вот прямо прилетишь, и лопату тебе в руки? – продолжал Кирк, начиная заводиться. – Правда, я не уверен, знаешь ли ты, каким концом её держать в руках и что такое "лопата", вообще. Думаешь, это сделает тебя членом общины, семьи? Будь ты термитом – может и сделало бы. Думаешь, твоим именем назовут улицу или целый город?   
Спок выпрямился еще больше – хотя, куда уж больше? – и застыл, окончательно закрываясь. Это заставило Джима замолчать.   
– Полагаю, мы все друг другу сказали. Прощайте.  
– Стой, нет, черт! Спок… – Джим схватил его за предплечья, надеясь, что падд в руке не позволит тому заехать бывшему командиру по морде или, по крайней мере, отсрочит этот момент. – Прости меня! Я не имел в виду… Я знаю, что ты не для себя стараешься, что это чувство долга и прочая хрень…  
Спок не двигался, просто смотрел ему в глаза, а Кирку на секунду привиделось, что стоят они вовсе не в маленькой комнате библиотечного центра Академии, а где-то на буро-коричневом скалистом уступе, земля проседает под ногами, клубы красноватой пыли вьются вокруг, и Спок начинает падать куда-то в пустоту…  
Джим еще крепче вцепился в его запястья, наверняка оставляя отметины на коже.  
– Куда?! Коммандер, стоять!   
Спок как-то удивленно моргнул и опустил взгляд на побелевшие пальцы Кирка на черной ткани.   
– Твою мать… – очень красноречиво высказался Джим, отпуская вулканца. Тот выдохнул с облегчением. – Что это было?  
– Что именно?  
– Не знаю. Мне показалось, ты сейчас упадешь. И этот красный песок повсюду... – Кирк выглядел слегка смущенным. – Прости, не знаю, что мне в голову взбрело.   
Спок качнул головой, то ли принимая извинения, то ли отметая их необходимость.  
Он тоже выглядел слегка сбитым с толку, хотя нужно было присматриваться, чтобы это заметить.  
– …Речь о том самом долге, что заставил вас совершить прыжок в стратосферу из транспортного шаттла, чтобы добраться до плазменного бура, – Споку словно приходилось преодолевать внутреннее сопротивление, произнося слова и возвращаясь к прежней теме. – И о той «прочей хрени», из-за которой чуть позже вы прыгнули с платформы, пытаясь поймать в падении лейтенанта Сулу, – продолжил он немного мягче и отступил, отворачиваясь к окну.  
Через приоткрытые жалюзи в комнату просачивался свет заходящего солнца. Спок смотрел на красноватый закат, не желая встречаться с Кирком глазами.  
– Попытайтесь меня понять, капитан. Нас осталось около десяти тысяч. Девять тысяч восемьсот девяносто три вулканца на всю вселенную. Десять тысяч – столько же, сколько людей на станции «Луна-Меридиан». Всего лишь на две тысячи больше, чем количество студентов этой Академии. Статистически наша раса не сможет выжить без дополнительной помощи. Особенно в условиях переселения на новую планету. Начинать все с нуля – элементарное строительство, земледелие, по крупицам восстанавливать науку – это сложная задача, и в нашем случае каждый индивидуум на счету. Все, что я могу, я обязан отдать своему народу. Пусть я даже не знаю, каким концом держать лопату в руках. Придется научиться. Если, конечно, Федерация не сможет выделить достаточно средств, и помочь нам с техникой…  
– Куда она денется, – немного виновато буркнул Кирк.  
– В любом случае мои собственные желания и нежелания не имеют никакого значения. Логично использовать все доступные живые и неживые ресурсы для создания нового дома для расы.  
– Живой ресурс? – с сарказмом передразнил его Кирк. – Может, ты еще себя поставщиком генного материала считаешь?  
– Нет, – спокойно ответил Спок, наконец-то поворачиваясь к нему лицом. – Полагаю, что моя смешанная наследственность с точки зрения сохранения идентичности расы является нежелательной.  
– Того не легче. Ладно, я тебя понял. Ответь только на один вопрос: чего хочешь ты? Без учета всех этих обязанностей и необходимостей?  
– Какое это имеет значение?  
– Еще какое. Ты бы вернулся на «Энтерпрайз» в другом случае?  
– При другом раскладе я счел бы службу на корабле наиболее отвечающей моим потребностям, даже с учетом нашей проблематичной совместимости, – нехотя признал Спок.  
– Уже что-то, – хмыкнул Кирк, заметно расслабившись. – Значит так, я говорю, а ты постарайся не перебивать. Знаешь, у меня язык не то, чтобы хорошо подвешен, это ты способен прочитать лекцию, ни разу не запнувшись. Ты, конечно, прав, это твоя жизнь, и никто не должен в нее лезть. Но если говорить о долге, то у тебя есть и другой долг, кроме глобально-планетарного. Ты в ответе за нашу команду. Пускай мы работали все вместе всего пару дней, но именно за эту пару дней ребята почувствовали себя частью целого, и те, кто был в тот момент на мостике, в особенности. И они рассчитывают на тебя. Конечно, 400 человек – это на порядок меньше десяти тысяч, но тем десяти тысячам все равно, кто им будет помогать, а вот на «Энтерпрайз» нужен ты. Не какой-то абстрактный старший помощник, а именно ты. Потому что ребята знают, на что ты способен, и верят тебе. И если говорить про тот самый возрастной противовес, ни хрена это со мной не сработает. Любой из флотских засланцев только испортит все. Думаешь, у кого-нибудь из тех четырех хватит на меня терпения и самоконтроля?   
Спок чуть нахмурился.  
– Я полагаю, что эти люди обладают достаточным опытом…  
– Да брось, ты же давно среди людей! Сколько? Лет семь, наверное? И неужели не понял, что то, что якобы должно работать, не обязательно с нами срабатывает? Любой из них будет ждать от меня промаха. И кончится это все потоком докладных в штаб в лучшем случае. Думаешь, я просто приму критику и прислушаюсь к мнению человека, которого знаю только по бумажкам в личном деле? Да будь у него хоть вся грудь в медалях, его не было рядом со мной, когда ромуланцы…  
Кирк тяжело выдохнул.  
– Ладно, тебе наплевать на мое будущее в Звездном флоте. Тогда скажу про другое. Про вас, про вулканцев. Я не говорю, что все должны немедленно бежать и делать каждый что хочет. Но в твоем случае… Отказываясь от своего предназначения, от своей мечты, ты как будто отказываешь и всем остальным представителям своей расы в праве реализовываться там, где душа требует. Да, сейчас трудный период, и что же – теперь, пока вас снова не будет 6 миллиардов, никто не должен покидать планету? Прекратить всякое общение с другими цивилизациями? Не искать нового, только копить-копить-копить старое?.. Жизнь не останавливается, Спок. Надо жить дальше. Жить, а не только выживать! Иначе на хрен вообще такая жизнь!..   
Кирк прервался, перевел дух и вгляделся в лицо вулканца. Потом вздохнул:  
– Черт, я не умею подбирать слова.  
– Напротив. Я нахожу, что вы очень хорошо их подбираете. Когда четко знаете, чего хотите добиться.   
Кирк закашлялся, не зная, принимать это как комплимент или как упрек. Последний раз, когда он тщательно подбирал слова, кончился для Спока нервным срывом, а для самого Кирка… капитанством и угрызениями совести, отложенными на потом.   
– Короче, на корабле ты принесешь пользы не меньше, чем в своей колонии. Нельзя сдаваться, Спок. Я тебя серьезно прошу, подумай. Вы справитесь. Безвыходных ситуаций… о, черт, все, я заткнулся! – он развел руками и улыбнулся, и было в этой улыбке намешано много чего: капелька тайной вины, привычная бравада, плюс естественная открытость, которая сбивала Спока с толку еще с их первой встречи в Академии. Эта улыбка завораживала девушек, а преподаватели периодически сбивались во время лекции, когда Кирк применял это неконвенционное оружие.   
– Ваша логика спорна и основана на вашем восприятии вулканцев, как расы, идентичной землянам. Наша культура и ценности…  
– Не думай о вулканцах слишком плохо, Спок. Твои зеленокровные собратья тоже умеют мечтать, зуб даю! Ты должен думать о том, что действительно хочешь для себя. Не для вулканцев, не для мировой гармонии. Твоя жизнь имеет значение. Ты уникальный, сам знаешь.   
– Моя гибридная физиология…  
– И хрен с ней. Я не про нее. Ну, то есть, конечно, это часть тебя тоже, но ты не только сочетание генов двух рас, – Кирк положил руку ему на плечо, заглядывая в глаза. – Ты – это ты. Характер, знания, умения, опыт, реакции, привычки. Уникальный. Такого сочетания во вселенной больше нет.  
– Так можно сказать про любого.  
– Можно, – Кирк снова улыбнулся. – Похоже, о тебе такого давно не говорили.  
– В таком смысле – давно.  
Чужая ладонь лежала на плече непривычной тяжестью. Спок хотел было попросить капитана убрать руку, но промолчал. Он и сам не мог бы объяснить, почему. Было бы нечестно сказать, что слова Кирка не задели его. В некотором роде, он был тронут – и словами, и попыткой уговорить, и вообще тем, что Кирк был столь настойчив, но даже на этом фоне для Спока никогда не составляло проблемы просить человека не нарушать его личные границы. Он молчал. По руке, словно по проводу, текла уверенность. И спокойствие. И вера. И еще что-то странное, захватывающее, похожее на неутоленное любопытство. Как бы безумно это ни звучало, в присутствии Кирка мир становился стабильнее. Будто бы неугомонный землянин оттягивал на себя все неустойчивости вселенной и каким-то образом справлялся с этим без последствий для собственной психики. Если, конечно, в этот момент сам не раскачивал лодку, желая посмотреть, как по ткани бытия пойдут волны.   
Кирк отступил сам, без просьб. Наверное, вспомнил о привычной для вулканцев дистанции. Спок благодарно кивнул.   
– Почему для вас так важно, чтобы я вернулся на «Энтерпрайз»?  
– Потому что я тебе доверяю, разве не очевидно? Ты мне нужен. Капитану необходимо иметь рядом человека, которому он доверяет. И с кем готов делить ответственность. Мы уже это проходили с тобой. Было круто.  
Кирк помолчал, откашлялся и одернул форму.   
– Коммандер, моя зачетка на столе. Если я сдал этот тест, просто подпишите.  
Споку понадобилась секунда, чтобы понять, о чем говорит Кирк.   
– Я обдумаю этот вопрос, обещаю.  
– Ладно. Не буду мешать. Только… Нет, ничего. Не пропусти отлет и не перепутай доки!  
– Ваша самоуверенность граничит с наглостью, – признал Спок, но, если бы можно было выкрутить на максимум эффект того легкого оттенка эмоции, что был в его голосе, то любой бы сказал, что в нем звучит не только сарказм, но и восхищение.  
– Ага, я такой, – фыркнул Кирк и шагнул к двери.  
– Капитан?  
– Что? – Кирк развернулся, и, несмотря на улыбку, в его глазах плескалась тревога.  
– Вы серьезно были бы готовы прислушиваться к моим советам, если бы я принял пост на «Энтерпрайз»?  
– Я и сейчас готов… Кхм. Ну, у тебя, по крайней мере, очень неплохие шансы на это. Боюсь, остальным пришлось бы мириться с полным отсутствием демократии на моем корабле. Я тот еще диктатор. Жду тебя послезавтра, – он махнул рукой на прощание и вышел.  
– Очаровательно, – пробормотал ему вслед Спок. Какая-то его часть понимала, что подобные заявления не отражают настоящую картину, и Кирк не стал бы вести себя как упертый идиот с любым занявшим место старшего помощника – все-таки он был офицером флота. И все же – конфликты с представителем старшего поколения были бы неизбежны, и, возможно, капитан был не так уж неправ, говоря, что штаб перестраховывался, ставя рядом с ним опытного офицера, няньку. И насколько болезненно это должно было быть для человеческого самолюбия, как могло сказаться на работе, Спок мог только гадать.  
Кирк говорил о долге перед командой, о долге Спока перед самим собой, но не упомянул, что Спок должен был и ему лично – за чуть не совершившееся убийство на мостике, за высылку на Дельта Вегу. Он мог вспомнить об этом и потребовать возмещения… Нет, конечно не мог!  
Спок опустился в кресло и прикрыл глаза. Приятная темнота скрыла реальность. Никакого красного песка, никаких оживших кошмаров. Голова не кружилась, пол не качался. Снаружи доносился шепот листьев и дуэт пары проснувшихся жаб. Земля. Дом его матери.   
«Ты мне нужен».   
Доверие – оно обязывало. Но это был приятный долг, который не ложился грузом на сердце.  
«Твоя жизнь имеет значение».  
Совершенно очевидный факт, и непонятно, почему оттого, что кто-то произнес это вслух, будто стало легче дышать.  
Спок потянулся к папке, открыл, и ему на колени упал какой-то маленький предмет, завернутый в салфетку. Спок развернул и с удивлением уставился на маленькую, в палец длиной, модель «Энтерпрайз». Сверху на контракте лежала бумажка с текстом, написанным от руки.  
  
 _«Только в Звездном флоте и только на этой неделе вместе с офицерскими контрактами выдают сувенирную продукцию. Серебряная «Энтерпрайз» для старших помощников, золотая – для капитанов!  
  
Нет, не думаю, что ты поверишь. Сувенир из столовой. Теперь на каждом столе миниатюрная копия флагмана Звездного Флота. Такое искушение! Не удержался, унес с собой. У меня особые отношения с солонками.   
Правда, красавица? Можешь ее вернуть обратно, если принципы требуют. Через день в твоем распоряжении будет версия в натуральную величину.   
Не могу дождаться дня, когда вернусь на мостик. Ты, наверное, чувствуешь то же самое. И не рассказывай мне, что вулканцы ничего не чувствуют! Больше мне эту лапшу на уши не повесишь. Спок, я просто хочу сказать, что буду рад служить с тобой вместе. Увидимся на мостике, коммандер»._  
  
  
***  
 _  
20 лет спустя…_  
  
Кирк смотрел на лист бумаги с таким выражением, будто хотел, чтобы тот сгорел синим пламенем.  
– Я этого в жизни не запомню.  
– Это всего лишь набросок текста, адмирал, – прозвучал спокойный голос Спока рядом. – Вам не обязательно повторять слово в слово. Будет лучше, если вы скажете все своими словами. Никто не ждет от вас четко структурированной логически продуманной речи. Ваши будущие слушатели прекрасно осведомлены о том…  
– Что я всего лишь нелогичный землянин, знаю-знаю, – Кирк закатил глаза и подергал тугой воротник парадной формы. – Ненавижу торжественные выступления.  
– Это традиция тысячелетней давности. Принятая во множестве миров. И вы прекрасно справлялись с необходимостью произносить речи до сего момента. Я могу напомнить, что в последний раз во время переговоров с…  
– О, не надо, ради Бога! – Кирк фыркнул. – Только не надо мне пересказывать ту чушь, что я нес… Спок, что ты делаешь?  
– Это ваши медали, сэр.   
– Мне обязательно их надевать?   
– Это было бы желательно.  
– Я понимаю, что для тебя это особенный случай, но – может быть, хотя бы не все? – Кирк сделал большие умоляющие глаза, как обычно забывая, что этот фокус не проходит с вулканцами. – Чувствую себя ярмарочным пугалом.  
– Все эти медали заслужены, парадная форма вам очень идет, и ваше волнение абсолютно нелогично. Просто расслабьтесь.   
– Будто это так просто, – Кирк вздохнул. – И почему им нужно было именно меня позвать на спуск корабля?   
– Потому что вы уничтожили «Нараду» и сумасшедшего ромуланца, потому что отстаивали в Совете Федерации необходимость космической программы на Вулкане 2, потому что не допустили конфликта в зоне Дельты Гипериона, потому что это первый корабль, полностью построенный на Новом Вулкане – во многом благодаря вам. Я могу продолжить.  
– Не надо, – Кирк отложил бумажку и посмотрел на Спока. – Это, конечно, большая честь представлять Федерацию, но просто говорить в присутствии сотни вулканцев – это должно быть похуже, чем на дисциплинарном слушании по «Кобаяши Мару». Я боюсь, что не смогу подобрать слова.  
– Вы прекрасно с этим справляетесь, когда знаете, чего хотите добиться. Длительность вашей последней речи составила 20 минут, а самое длинное предложение включало в себя 45 слов, не считая артиклей. И поверьте, каждое из них было на соответствующем месте.   
– «Поверьте старому лингвисту», – проворчал Кирк, улыбаясь. – Это был особый случай!.. Ладно, уговорил, я и тут гений. Постараюсь не волноваться. Ты же пойдешь со мной?  
– Я буду в зале, – подтвердил Спок.  
– Э, так не пойдет! Я что, один там буду стоять? Как перст? Мы так не договаривались!  
Пришло время Споку закатывать глаза.  
– Я не буду знать, куда деть руки! А если я начну нести чушь?  
– Мы это переживем, – успокоил его Спок, окинул оценивающим взглядом и, удовлетворившись увиденным, отошел что-то взять из сумки с вещами.  
– Последние несколько недель, после того, как они прислали приглашение, ты какой-то невероятно спокойный. Даже для вулканца, – заметил Кирк, одергивая манжеты.  
– Потому что все идет так, как надо. И вопрос о том, правильный ли выбор я сделал 20 лет назад, больше не стоит.  
– Ты про «Энтерпрайз»? Мать моя женщина, ты всё это время сомневался? – ахнул Кирк.  
– У меня были основания считать, что мой поступок в некотором роде нанес ущерб становлению вулканской колонии. Теперь я так не считаю.   
– Спок, я столько раз тебе объяснял!..  
– Не надо, капитан, – иногда Спок сбивался с «адмирала» на привычное «капитан», и это значило, что он хочет, чтобы к его словам действительно прислушались. – Не надо, – повторил он мягче, подходя обратно к Кирку. – Все, что вы говорили «столько раз», я запомнил, и я ценю это. Спасибо. Вам нужно сосредоточиться на выступлении. Вот, – он вложил что-то маленькое в ладонь Джима. – Чтобы не задумываться, куда девать руки.  
– Что это? – Кирк с удивлением уставился на миниатюрную копию «Энтерпрайз» в своей ладони. Чем дольше он смотрел, тем шире открывались его глаза. – Это то, о чем я думаю? Спок?  
– Зависит от того, о чем вы думаете, – приподнял бровь вулканец.  
– Это… солонка?  
– Потрясающая наблюдательность, капитан, – кивнул Спок, складывая руки за спиной.  
– Это  _та самая_  солонка?   
– Если я правильно догадываюсь о ходе ваших мыслей, то – да, та самая.  
– Ты двадцать лет таскал ее с собой?  
– Я тоже сталкивался с необходимостью что-то держать в руках во время выступлений, – невозмутимо откликнулся вулканец. – Я сохранил ее на память о дне, когда сделал выбор.  
– Но сувениры – это нелогично, – пробормотал Кирк, переводя взгляд с потускневшего металла на лицо своего бывшего старшего помощника, друга, брата и кого только не.  
– Это больше, чем сувенир, Джим, – Спок ободряюще положил руку ему на плечо и сжал. – Было честью служить с вами вместе, капитан.


End file.
